Akatsuki Girl Trouble
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Deidara goes to sleep one night after wishing he were a girl so Tobi would love him.Now he is a girl.Will he turn back,or will he stay a girl?Will Tobi love him?TobiDeiPlease enjoy.Rewrite in progress


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Very OOC**

Deidara and Tobi were walking through a village on their way back to the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi was his usual happy go lucky help, but Deidara was pissed because every guy they passes gave off a whistle in his direction.

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl? Do I really look that much like a girl Tobi, un?" Deidara looked over at his partner.

"Not really Senpai. I have known you linger than any of those men. To me, you look like a man with long hair, but these people might see you as a masculine women." Deidara looked over at Tobi, and though he couldn't see his face, he just knew he was smiling and that he was lying about him not looking like a girl. "I hate you Tobi, un." He whispered.

"What was that Senpai?" Tobi looked over at his Senpai.

"Nothing, un." I really don't hate you. Deidara thought, hoping Tobi wouldn't notice him blush.

Tobi could see the slight pink color on Deidara's face, but decided not to say anything to him about it. I wonder what Senpai would look like if he were a girl. Tobi thought. Probably not as good as he looks now. He was so glad he had his mask on. The last thing he wanted was for Deidara to see him blush.

They walked for about an hour before they finally reached the hideout. "Home sweet home. I'm so glad that mission is over. As soon as we report to the leader, I'm taking a bath and going to sleep, un." They walked to the leader's office, gave their report, and walked out, bumping into Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey watch it shit faces." Hidan said in a very annoyed voice.

Sorry Hidan-Sama." Tobi said in his normal high pitched voice.

"Calm down Hidan. Let's just give our report to Leader-Sama so we can go to bed." Kakuzu said in a dull voice.

"Fine." They both went into the leader's office to give their report.

"We all know you won't be sleeping anytime soon, un." Deidara whispered as he and Tobi walked to their shared room. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew what the zombie twins would be doing. Everyone in the base was glad Kakuza was nice enough to sound proof every bedroom.

Deidara went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. Tobi sat on one of the two chairs in the bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about what his Senpai saw. What would Deidara look like as a girl. I honestly don't think he would look that much different. He's already feminine as is. Would his hair get longer? He would have a larger chest of course. Tobi was lost in though and didn't realize Deidara had come out of the bathroom.

"It's your turn Tobi, and you better take a bath or I'll force you to and you might not make it out alive." Deidara said.

"Okay Senpai." Tobi looked up to see Deidara in nothing but a towel, and was once again glad he had his mask on, for now his nose was bleeding. Tobi jumped up and ran to the bathroom, hoping Deidara didn't see his erection. Damn his body for reacting. Sure, Deidara was not, but he was also a guy. Why did Tobi find himself so turned in by Deidara. Tobi shook his head and turned the cold water on.

"Guess he didn't want to die." Deidara said. He thought nothing else of it, climbed into bed, and instantly fell asleep.

"I wish Deidara loved me the way I love him. I kind of wish he were a girl. If he were a girl, then he might like me." Tobi sighed to himself as he got in the shower. when he was done, he grabed his mask, put his clothes on, and walked into the dark room. He got in the bed, layed him mask on the table next to the bed, and fell asleep.

Deidara dreamed of Tobi. In the dream, he had told Tobi he lived him, but Tobi said that he hated Deidara because he was a boy, not a girl, then disappeared, leaving him alone to cry. Deidara woke up and looked at Tobi's sleeping form in the bed next to his. "I wish I were a girl, then maybe you would love me Tobi." Deidara said as he watched Tobi sleep, before falling asleep himself.

Tobi woke up first as he always did. He put his mask on, then looked aver at Deidara, but couldn't see him face because he had pulled the cover over his head sometime during the night. I thought he hated having his head covered up." Tobi thought, but quickly forgot it all because it was his turn to make breakfast. After breakfast was made, everyone came to eat, everyone except Deidara.

"Hey Tobi, where's Deidara?" Konan asked as she fixed Pein a plate of Tobi's pancakes.

"In bed still I guess." He said, shrugging.

"We were up almost all damn night, and we still got the hell up. I bet he slept all fucking night, and he still hasn't gotten the fuck up." Hidan said, stuffing his mouth with a pancake caked in syrup.

"Hidan has a point." Kakuzu agreed, giving his boyfriend a hard look.

"Deidara's usually the first one up when Tobi makes breakfast. You don't think he's sick, do you?" Konan asked, mainly herself, in a worried voice.

Pein was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud, girly scream. "That came from Diedara's room." Everyone ran toward the scream. "Deidara, what's going on in here?" Yelled Pein as they all rounded the corner into the attached bathroom.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the door, because standing there in the middle on the bathroom, was a blonde girl, but that wasn't why everyone stopped. The blonde gril was naked, from head to toe.

Konan was the frist to snap out of it. She instantly shoved all the men out of the room and closed and locked the door. She got a towel, walked over to the terrified girl, and wrapped her in it.

"Konan, you have to help me." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" Konan asked the girl.

"Konan, it's me, Deidara." The girl said.

Konan's eyes widened. "That's not possible, you're a girl, Deidara's a boy." She said.

"But I am Deidara." The girl stuck out her hand, and there on it was one of Deidara's hand mouths.

Konan was speechless. "But you're a girl. How is that even possible." She finally asked, not even thinking it could be a jutsu.

"I don't know. I woke up like this. It's not a jutsu. I tried to remove it." Deidara dropped the towel, grabbed his robe, unlocked the door, and stepped into the bedroom where everyone else was. "Stop staring at me before I blow you all up!" He yelled out, instantly covering his moth. His voice was so high pitched.

"Blow us up?" Pein looked at Kona in confusion.

"It's Deidara." Now everyone else was speechless. There was no arguing when Konan said something was true.

Seeing everyone wided eyed and speechless, staring at her, Deidara started to cry, hard. Why am I crying? I'm a S-rank criminal, I shouldn't be crying like this. But he couldn't stop.

"Of Deiara honey, don't cry." Konan, being the ever caring woman she was, instantly started comforting him. "Everyone but Pein and Tobi, GET OUT NOW!"

Nothing else needed to be said, all that were told to leave, left, leaving only Pein, Konan, Tobi, and a crying Deidara in the room.

"Why is Deidara a woman? How did he become one?" Pein looked freaked out. One of his S-rank criminal ninja was now a girl. (He sounds a little possessive doesn't he?:)

"How am I supposed to know. You're the God!" Tobi rolled his eyes at Knonan's words, but couldn't help but feel it was his fault for wishing his Snepai was a girl. But that couldn't be. The only way that would have happened, was if Senpai had heard me and put a jutsu on himself. He looked at Deidara, but his face was still covered by his hands. He definitely didn't do that. Tobi just stood there, not sure why he was even there

Konan and Pein's arguing was interrupted by Deidara. "Konan, can I borrow some clothes? I really don't think mine will fit right anymore." He asked.

"Of course you can honey. I think I have something you can fit. It's in my room. Pein come help me, all your papers are in the way of the closet." Pein shuffled after her without saying a word. They were _his_ papers, and they _were_ in front of the closet.

Deidara and Tobi were left alone in an awkward silence. I wonder if Tobi will love me now that I look like a girl. Probably not. I still have the mind of a boy. Why am I a girl anyway? Is it because I wished for it. Did Tobi hear me last night and use a jutsu on me to turn me into a girl? A jutsu I can't break? Deidara looked over at Tobi standing awkwardly by the door. I doubt it. He wouldn't be so freaked if he did it, and he knows I'll kill him if I were to find out he did. Deidara's thinking was interrupted by Konan rushing into the room, grabing him, and dragging him into the bathroom. "Hey watch it." Deidara said.

"Sorry Deidara, but this thing hasn't been used in a long time." Konan look the robe off Deidara and started to put the strange garment one him.

"Do I have to wear this?" Deidara complained as he looked at the outfit he was wearing.

"Yes you do. It's the only thing I have that will fit your small figure. i am so jealous. You have an amazing body. Let's go eat." Konan was all too happy to have another girl on the team, even if she was actually a boy.

"I'll be there in a moment. I need to fix my hair. It's a lot longer than it was before." Deidara said this more to hemslef than to Konan.

"Okay, but don't take too long ot the pancakes will get cold and nasty." Konan walked out the door and passed Tobi on her way back to the kitchen.

"I forgot Tobi made breakfast this morning. I love Tobi's cooking." Deidara said as he looked for a hair tie.

"Here Senpai." Deidara turned around to see Tobi with a hair tie. He had thought Tobi had went to the kitchen with Konan.

"Thank you Tobi." Deidara put all of his hair in a pony tail on top of his head.

"Nice kimono. I've never seen Konan-Sama wear it." Tobi said, his voice low. The kimono Deidara had on was a bright pink with purple flowers all over it.

"She can't fit it. It's too small. Is something wrong Tobi? You sound kind of strange." Deidara looked at Tobi, wishing he didn't have his mask on so he could see his if he had a fever or not.

"I'm fine Senpai. Let's go eat." Tobi grabed Deidara by the hand and started to pull him to the kitchen, but let go so he could close the bedroom door, and didn't grab it back.

I wish he would hold my hand my hand again. Deidara though as they walked to the kitchen in silence.

Upon entering the kitchen, everyone looked up at them, making Deidara wish he could disappear. He quickly walked to his seat and sat down, completely forgetting about the pancakes until Tobi put a plate of them in front of him. "Thank you Tobi." He said.

"You're welcome Senpai." Tobi replied as he sat down beside him. He ate before everyone came into eat. Tobi never ate in front of everyone, but then again, he didn't eat much to begin with.

"We need to go shopping after breakfast Deidara." Konan said.

"Why?" Deidara asked, looking up at Konan.

"because you have a mission tomorrow and you can't wear that." She said, pointing at the kimono on Deidara's thin frame.

"Oh, right." Deidara said, going back to him pancakes.

After breakfast, Konan grabbed Deidara and Tobi, forced Kakuzu into giving her some money, saying something about Deidara bugging him all day and night about finding a cure. Kakuzu gave the money, not wanting to be bugged by Deidara. They walked for two hours until they reached a village with a woman's clothing shop.

"Why is Tobi here Konan-Sama?" Tobi asked in a high pitched voice. "He's not a girl."

"Because Tobi, we'll need some to hold our stuff while we shop." Konan said, going to work, looking for something Deidara could wear on a mission. Deidara just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Okay Deidara, let's go try these on. Wait here Tobi." Konan said about fifteen minutes later as she drug Deidara into a dressing room while Tobi waited. When Konan and Deidara came out, Deidara was wearing a black skirt with shorts underneath, and a black tank top.

"What do you think Tobi?" Konan asked the childish ninja.

"Senpai looks nice." Tobi said, blushing uncontrollably.

"Deidara lowered his head, trying to hide his face from Tobi and Konan due the deep blush covering his face. "Thank you Tobi, un."

"Hey girl, looking good." Some guy yelled as he walked by.

"Damn it. I can't say I'm not a girl since I am one now." Deidara grumbled.

"It's okay Senpai. Just ignore it like you usually do." Tobi said, looking at the guy as he walked into away. "Konan-Sama, Tobi will be right back, he needs to pee." Tobi ran off in the direction of the bathroom the man who hit on Deidara went into.

"That man is so strange. Do you think he could find us if he go to the front and check out?" Konan asked as Deidara went back into the dressing room to change back into the pink and purple kimono.

"Yeah, I think he could, un." Deidara replied.

I can't believe I didn't see it before. Tobi and Dei like each other. Konan thought as she waited for Deidara to finish changing.

Meanwhile, Tobi went after the man who hit on Deidara. "Hey you!" Tobi yelled in his serious voice.

The man turned around and almost laughed when he saw Tobi in his orange swirl mask. "What do you want?" He asked.

"You know that girl you were hitting on a minute ago? If I ever see you try again, I will kill you. She is mine." Tobi said.

The man almost laughed again, but stopped himself. How am I supposed to take this guy serious with that stupid mask on? He asked himself. "You can't tell me who I can't hit on. I'll hit on that girl again if I choose. Maybe I'll even ask her out." He said to Tobi in a dark voice.

"You will leave her alone. Let me guess, you're not a ninja, right?" He asked, not phased by the man's tone of voice.

"No I'm not. Why do you ask?" The man asked.

"Because she only goes out with ninja. You should be lucky she didn't have her clay with her, or you would be head by right. But you know what? I just might kill you myself. Or would you rather die by your own hand, like her? I could make you kill yourself." Tobi threatened.

"Yeah? How would you do that?" The man asked, laughing.

"Like this." Tobi reached up and took his mask off. "SHARINGON!" The poor man couldn't even scream for help before Tobi gave him a kunai.

At the front of the store, Konan and Deidara waited for Tobi. "So. How long have you liked Tobi, Dei?" Konan asked out of the blue.

What are you talking about Konan, un? I don't like Tobi. We're just partners, un." Deidara was very proud of how even his voice sounded, even with it sounding like a girl's.

"Don't lie to me Deidara. I can see that you really like him. He likes you too, you know. He probably went to kill the man who hit on you because you didn't you don't have your clay, and couldn't do it yourself." Konan said, matter-of-factly.

"Do you really think so, un?" Deidara looked at Konan as she nodded. "I think that may be the reason I'm a girl. Last night, I had a dream that I told Tobi I loved him, but he said he hated me because I was a boy, then he vanished. I woke up crying, then I wished I was a girl so that Tobi would love me, un."

"I think Tobi liked you way before you were a girl Deidara. Speaking of Tobi, there he is." Deidara looked up to see Tobi walking over in a way that said he was happy about something. "You found us. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." Konan turned and walked out the door with the small bag in her hand. Deidara had only gotten two outfits because he was sure he would only be a girl for a short time, or at least hoped it would only be a short time.

"Is ramen okay with you guys?" Konan asked as they come upon a ramen shop.

"Ramen sounds good to me." Deidara said, his spirit rising a bit. I wish Tobi would eat something, so he would have to take him mask off. I know he'll say he isn't hungry though, un. He thought.

"I'm not hungry, but go ahead and eat." Knew it, un. Deidara thought.

"Okay. You want to go in with us anyway?" Konan asked. Deidara went on in to find a seat for them as Konan talked to Tobi. "Deidara might need you to protect him again. That is what you did at the clothing store, right? That's why you went after that guy, isn't it?"

"How did you know about that Konan-Sama?" Tobi asked in surprised.

"Because I guessed. I know you love Deidara. I know you loved him before he was a girl as well. That was the whole reason you asked Pein to put you as his new partner after the pink haired girl killed Sasori." Konan said.

"You're right. I do like Deidara-Senpai. No, I love Deidara-Senpai." Tobi said, sounding sad.

"Don't be sad Tobi." Konan said. "You'd be surprised by how much Deidara loves you too." She whispered as they walked into the ramen shop.

"What did you say Konan-Sama?" Tobi asked as he trailed after her.

"Not a thing Tobi." She said as she sat beside Deidara. Tobi sat ont he other side of him.

The waitress came over to take their orders. "What can I get you three?" The young woman smiled at them as they gave their orders. As she wrote down their orders, she was looking at Tobi. "Okay, that's two bowls of chicken ramen, and what can I get you sit?" She asked Tobi in an overly polite voice.

"Nothing for me miss." Tobi replied, looking at a poster on the wall of a girl eating a bowl of ramen, not looking at the waitress.

"It'll be about five minutes. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She said, walking off with a smile.

Konan looked at Deidara, he did not look happy. She leaned in to whisper into his ear so Tobi couldn't hear. "Is something wrong Dei?"

"That girl was flirting with Tobi." Was all Deidara said, being quite through the whole meal, as well as the two hour walk back to the base. The waitress must like a mystery man or something. He had thought.

"We're home." Konan said in a sweet voice when they entered the base.

Pein came up behind her. "I missed you. Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes I did." She said. "I also got something for tonight." She whispered seductively into his eat.

"Why wait until tonight?" Pein whispered back.

"Because I have to help Deidara with something first. But as soon as I'm done with that, we can have some fun. Come on Deidara, we have work to do." She said as she started walking to Deidara's room, pausing as she walked by Kakuzu as he was walking into the living room. "Here is wath was left of the money you gave me." She said, handing him the change.

"You sure didn't spend much." He said, walking off before she could answer.

Deidara then rushed after Konan as they went into him bedroom. Tobi Couldn't take his eyes off Deidara's retreating form.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feal already?" Pein asked as he started down the hall toward his and Konan's bedroom.

Does everyone but Deidara know how much I like him? Tobi asked himself as he walked into the living room to watch American Idol with Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu.

"I could totally beat all of those idiots with my voice." Itachi said, as he always did.

"Of course you could Itachi." Kisame agreed as he always did, hoping to get lucky.

"Kiss up." Tobi whispered.

"What did you say Tobi?" Kisame asked, having heard Tobi mumble.

"Nothing Kisame-Sama." Tobi replied as she sat in one of the chairs to finish watching the show.

"I think Tom will win, don't you Kisame?" Itachi said after about five seconds fo watching.

"Yes I do Itachi." Kisame agreed.

I swear, that man agrees with everything the weasel says. If Itachi told Kisame he thought he was ugly, Kisame would probably agree. How can Itachi even watch this? He's as blind as a bat." Tobi thought.

"What the fuck are we watching?" Hidan asked as he and Kakuzu walked into the living room.

"American Idol." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Tom will win." Hidan said, sitting in the floor in front of Kakuzu who sat in one of the chairs.

"I think so too." That was the end of the conversation. Akatsuki after hours = A really boring time.

"How do I look guys?" Came a vocie from the door. Everyone looked up automatically, wishing they hadn't, because everyone instantly got a severe nose bleed. Deidara was earing the black shorts, skirt, and tank top. He also had on knee length black boots, and his hair was int he half pony tail as he usually had it. The tank top showed Deidara's new cleavage really well.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked, tudding his eyes to make sure his half blindness wasn't playing tricks on him. "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Deidara asked, looking down at the outfit Konan picked out for him. He was really starting to sound like a girl.

It's not that. It's just strange to see you in girl's clothes, and with boobs. Right Itachi?" Kisame looked down at him lover.

"Right." Itachi agreed.

"Did you pick that out, or did Konan?" Hidan asked while searching himself for a tissue to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Konan picked everything out." Deidara said, turning around to head back to the bed room.

"How did it go? Did they, you know?" Konan asked as soon as Deidara was back in the room.

"Of course they did. Gay or not, they're still men." Deidara said, quite please he had gotten the reaction he got.

"Here, I got this for you. You can wear it to bed." Konan said, handing Deidara a knee length night gown. "Do you want me to tell Tobi he has to bunk with Zetsu?"

"No, he can stay. It's his room too. I don't mind." Deidara said as he pulled the night gown over his head.

"Of course you don't." Konan said, ignoring Deidara's evil glare. "Well, I'm off to bed. You should get some rest. You do have a mission tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Konan." Deidara said.

"Good night Deidara." Konan replied as she left the room. She walked into the living room, needing to talk to Tobi first. "Tobi, come here a moment."

"Yes Konan-Sama?" Tobi said as he reached her.

"You should get some rest for your mission tomorrow." She said.

"Okay Konan-Sama." He replied happily.

"Good night boys." Konan yelled to the five guys watching TV.

"Good night Konan." They all yelled back at the same time.

"Good night Konan-Sama." Tobi said as Konan started down the hal to her and Pein's bedroom. He started down the opposite hall to his own room. I wonder if Senpai wants me to stay in Zetsu's room since he's a girl now? Tobi thought as he stopped at his door.

Deidara heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He called.

Tobi stuck his head in the door. "I just came to get my things for bed. I guess I'll stay in Zetsu's room tonight." He said.

"You can stay in here with me Tobi. I don't mind." Deidara said as he climbed into his bed.

"Are you sure Senpai?" Tobi asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course. It's your room too. I can take care of myself. I trust you." Deidara turned over, not wanting Tobi to see the blush on his face.

"Alright. Good night Senpai." Tobi turned the light out after he closed the door, walked over to his bed, climbed in, and fell asleep, not hearing what Deidara said afterwards.

"Good night Tobi. I love you." Deidara fell asleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

The the night was quiet, but Deidara's dream weren't. He once again told Tobi he loved him, only this time he was a girl when he said it. Unlike the first time, Tobi laughed at him, saying, "Why would I love a brat like you, a girl a not. I hate you Senpai. Face it, you'll never be loved by anyone." Deidara once again woke up in tears, only this time, Tobi was sitting next to him on the side of the bed.

"Are you okay Senpai?" He asked.

"I'm fine Tobi. Just a nightmare. Please go back to sleep." Tobi went to his bed, not wanting to argue with Deidara.

Deidara listened to Tobi's breathing until he finally fell asleep, this time, having no dreams.

"Time to get up Senpai. We have a mission to do." Tobi said, I mean, yelled.

"I'm up Tobi." Deidara said, sighing when he noticed his voice was still a girl's voice. Tobi left the room to give Deidara some privacy. You didn't have to leave Baka. Deidara thought as he put on one pf the outfits Konan helped him pick out. He then put the other, plus all his supplies into his bag. What if I turn back into a boy while on the mission? I should pack some guy clothes too. Deidara had just finished putting his guy clothes into his bag when someone knocked on the door on the door. "Come in." Diedara yelled.

Tobi stook his head int he door. "Are you ready Senpai?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm coming. Do you have to info for our mission Tobi?" Deidara asked, strapping his bag to his waist along with two bags of clay, and slipped into his Akatsuki cloak.

"Right here Senpai." Tobi handed Deidara the folder with the info on the man they had to kill.

"Alright, let's go." Deidara said, sticking the folder into one of the pockets inside his cloak. He realized that he looked a little less like a girl with the cloak on.

"Oh, here Senpai. I got this for you since you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Tobi said, handing Deidara a poptart. "It's strawberry."

"Thanks you Tobi." Deidara took the poptart and put in into one pf the pockets on the outside of his cloak. They walked through the living room to get to the door.

"Bye guys. See you in a few days." Konan said, walking up to them to give them a hug. She then whispered something into Tobi's ear. "If you don't tell Deidara how you feel on this mission, I will when you get back."

"Okay Konan-Sama. see you in a few days." Tobi followed Deidara outside the Akatsuki hide out, and stopped to watch his Senpai make a clay bird. He then followed Deidara's lead, and jumped onto the giant clay bird's back.

"What did Konan say to you before we left?" Deidara asked, sounding like he didn't really care, even with his girl voice.

"Oh, something about not getting hurt." Tobi said in his high pitched voice.

"Whatever." Deidara didn't feel like grilling Tobi for information he clearly didn't want to give. I hope it wasn't something bad about me. Deidara thought.

The ride took awhile, but as they get close, they stopped to make camp. "What can I do Senpai?" Tobi asked gleefully.

"Nothing. everything is set up. We'll spend the night here, then kill our target in the morning. Now let's get some rest, okay Tobi?" Deidara sat on the ground, not wanting to lay down just yet. Tobi sat beside him, giving him enough room, while still being near him. Deidara found himself wishing Tobi would sit closer to him, but said nothing, lust looked at him from he corner of his eye. Could Konan be right? Does Tobi like me? I doubt it. Deidara laid down, feeling tired all of a sudden. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Tobi watched Deidara sleep for a little whole before laying down to sleep as well.

At dawn both men gathered their things, and started looking for their target. It took two hours to find the target, and thirty minutes, plus all of Deidara's clay, to kill him.

"We can't fly now. I used all my clay on the target. We'll have to take the long way home. We'll have to walk." Deidara said. The two started walking home after cleaning up their mess.

"Let's make camp now Senpai." Tobi complained after about seventeen hours of walking.

"Okay Tobi. We can make camp. We still have a few hours of walking before we get back to the base anyway." They got to work making camp. When everything was done, Deidara walked to a nearby waterfall to wash off. Tobi stayed behind, not wishing to make his Senpai uncomfortable. Deidara looked around to make sure on one was nearby, then started to strip. The water was cold, but felt good on his tired body. Deidara started to swim around, bot paying any attention to his surroundings.

"Hey pretty lady. Come here often?" Came a voice from the bank.

Deidara quickly turned around, hoping to see Tobi playing a trick on him. What he saw was not Tobi. Standing in front of him was a tall man with short black hair. Deidara was shocked. He scrambled to cover himself up. He may have been born a man, but he was now a girl and felt the need to cover his larger chest. "What do you want you jerk?" His voice was calm, but Deidara was panicking inside.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. I only want to have some fun." Said the man. He then jumped into the water and swam after a terrified Deidara.

Deidara tried to swim away, but the man had a head start on him. "Let me go you moron." Deidara said when the man caught him.

"Why so mean Sweetcheaks?" The man mocked when Deidara tried to bite him.

"Don't make me scream. I have a friend int he woods, and he'll some if I do." Deidada warned.

"Are you sure he'll come for you my dear?" The man taunted.

"Yes, I'm sure." Deidaa asid, not sounding as sure as he had before.

"Sure he would." The man said. The man grabbed one of Deidara's breast, and Deidara replied to the touch with a loud scream. The man clamped his hand over Deidara's mouth. "Shit you you stupid whore." He said.

Tobi was at the camp, thinking of going to sleep, when he heard what sounded like a woman's scream. "Senpai?" Tobi got up and ran in the direction of the scream. "Senpaiiiiiiiiiii!?" He yelled.

Deidara heard Tobi calling for him. he tried to scream his name, but couldn't get a sound out man's hand over his mouth. He opened his mouth as far as it would go, and clamped down on the man's hand as hard as he could. The man yelled and let go of Deidara's mouth. "Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Deidara called out.

Tobi came running toward his partner, and tackled the man into the water. He hit the man over and over again, until he was out cold, then just let him drop into the water. Tobi rushed over to Deidara, who had gotten out of the water, and wrapped his cloak around his naked form. "Are you okay Senpai?" Tobi asked, sounding very worried.

Deidara burst out in tears, grabbing a hold of Tobi, who was shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around the trembling man turned woman, to try and comfort him. "It's okay Senpai. It's okay." He said, petting the blonde man's hair, speaking in a calming voice.

Tobi picked Deidara up, grabbed his clothes, and took him back to the camp site. He set the now silent man on the ground, being careful of where he touched, and wrapped the cloak around him. Tobi sat down beside him, being careful not to touch him, afraid he would start crying again.

Deidara sat there for a few minutes, then crawled closer to Tobi. "Tobi?" He whispered.

"Yes Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Thank you." Deidara wrapped his arms around Tobi and started to cry again.

Tobi stroked Deidara's hair, trying to calm him again. "It's okay Senpai." Tobi sid. "I won't let that man, or any other, touch you again." He added.

"I was so scared. I couldn't even fight him off. I know Konan can fight off any man who comes on to her. I know I could have beat him. What's wrong with me Tobi?" Deidara cried.

"There os nothing wrong with you. You were just scared. It's alright." Tobi said.

Deidara slowly stopped crying. "Can I tell you something Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"Of course Senpai." Tobi said.

"I... I love you." Deidara said.

Tobi just sat there for a minute. Deidara lifted his head to look at the masked ninja. Just ask Deidara was starting to regret waht he said, Tobi reached up and pulled his mask off. He looked into Deidara's eyes, his eyes red from his Sharingon. Senpai loved me? "You can't love me. You hate Uchihas." He said.

"I hate Itachi and Sasuke, not you." Deidara said.

"I love you too Senpai." Tobi said, happy that Deidara still loved him even though he was an Uchiha.

Deidara looked up at Tobi, a shocked look on his face. "You do?" He asked.

"I do." Tobi put a hand on Deidara's chin, lifted it up, leaned in, and pressed his lips to the smaller blonde's.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, but whimpered when Tobi pulled away.

"Did you love me before you were a girl?" Tobi asked.

"Yes. Did you love me before I was a girl?" Deidara asked.

"Yes I did."

Deidara looked at Tobi in shock. "You did?" He asked.

"I did." Tobi predded his lips to Deidara's again.

Deidara was a little shocked when he felt Tobi's tongue running against his bottom lip. Deidara opened his mouth and Toni's tongue slipped in and started to wrestle with Deidara's. Deidara lost the battled, not that be minded. Tobi started to explore Deidara's mouth. Deidara moaned and Tobi did the same.

When breathing became a problem, Tobi pulled away, and looked at Deidara. He was surprised by what he saw. "You're a man again." He said. Deidara looked down and saw that he was indeed a man again. "I think I like you better as a man." Tobi whispered into the blonde's ear.

Deidara blushed becasue he was now a naked man. Tobi noticed this, and blushed slightly as well. "I think I should put some clothes on." Deidara crawled to his bag, and pulled out the outfit he had packed just in case. He pulled on his pants and then his shirt. He crawled back to Tobi, and layed down next to him. Tobi warpped his arms around the smaller man, and pulled him as close as he could. They both fell asleep soon after.

The next day, Deidara and Tobi set out for the hide out. It took five hours of nonstop walking to get back to the base. They walked into the base, but on one was there. They walked to the leader's office, and knocked on he door. "Come in." The leader said.

"We're back, Leader-Sama." Tobi said.

"Here is the stuff you wanted from the guy we killed." Deidara said, putting the stuff on the desk.

Pein looked up at the sound of Deidara's voice "You're a uy again." He said.

"Yes sir." Deidara replied.

"And you two are finally together." Pein added with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Deidara said, blushing.

"Okay. Dismissed." Pein said.

"Yes sir." Both said back to the Akatsuki leader.

They walked to their room. "I think I'll take a bath." Deidara said.

"May I join you?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." Deidara blushed deeper.

After the bath, they both climbed into one of the beds. Before they fell asleep, Tobi whispered. "I love you Senpai." Into Deidara's ear.

"I love you too Tobi." Deidara said back.


End file.
